what is going on with me!
by Xxpandagirl101xX
Summary: it is my first story dont know if its any good but you tell me if you like it is manlly seddie but some cibby
1. whats wrong with me

Heya my names Amanda I hope u enjoy this story it my first. i would appreciate comments

**Freddie speech**

Carly speech

Sam speech

* * *

><p><strong>Sams prov<strong>

**I can't believe I did that.(I Samantha Puckett just kissed the one and only king of the nubs Fredward Benson) you see I finally put myself out there and made a move I thought I would never make. And here now I hide away from him in the only place I could think he wouldn't look the darn fire escape were we shared our first kiss a few years ago. You see I kissed him during the lock in at my school Ridgeway high after his stupid pear app told him I was in love. He and carly thought i was in love with brad the icarly intern but i wasn't so after frednub came to find my he was talking about my feeling so i just kissed him. I feel so stupid he would never want me. So just ran and hid and that's how i ended up here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Prov <strong>

**Omg god Sam just kissed me and ran what do i do. Should i go after her and risk her doing a double fist dance on my face or just leave her to figure things out.**

**Just then I see carly coming over to me looking shocked. I wonder if she can tell ****me were Sam had gone.**

"**Hey carly you ok****" I knew the answer but I had to ask any way **

"no I am not ok Freddie I just saw you and my best friend kissing and now i can't find her**" sorry I was just asking **

"**Do u have any idea where she would go cuz I bet she's avoiding me****" well that was obvious but it was worth the thought **

"I don't know but I bet is some were she thinks you won't look cuz if I know Sam pucket she needed to be somewhere things make sense**" it just popped in to my head I know wear she's gone the place we first were close the fire escape.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it short but I just want to know what you think weather you think i should update. <strong>


	2. freddies thoughs

I know i have left this story for a while i rally an not very good with writing i am more of a reader but i will try my best

* * *

><p>Freddie pov<p>

When i thought of the idea i though it was stupid but i had to try i guess. I wonder if I'm right.

As i leave carlys she asks were I'm going i tell her in going home to think this through. she gives me a look but i don't care i need to find the beautiful blond girl that's been on my mind for a while. i guess i just haven't note'st due to my ignorance and profound imaginary love for carly i guess i new a long time that she wouldn't like me and i have always had a connection with Sam just never gave it a second thought to be anything more i mean look at her she's beautiful.

As i realised i was thinking i hadn't realised i had arrived at the fire escape and sure enough the sat the most amazing demon i have ever meet even if she causes me pain on a regular bases i still think she is amazing no one could do what she can.

As i look out i notice she had didn't have a coat she must be freezing but i mustn't mention it she might rip my head off.

As i open the window it creeks but she does move or even twitch i now she doesn't want to talk about it but i am so confused maybe i need to and for one she is going to explain and take me inconsideration of her actions. What am i thinking i need to be gentle maybe if she sees I'm not angry she maybe more open with me or at least i can try.

* * *

><p>Sam pov<p>

I knew he would find me eventually just not so soon i can't believe i was so stupid off course he would come here we shared a special boding moment on this fire escape i feel so stupid now i am meant to be smart when it comes to these things i may not be very exercised but i thought he would kiss me back but no he had to break my heart i bet he is just here to gloat well i well not let that happen i would pound his face in before he could use it against me.

I have had so much pain in my life but for once i thought something's could go right i mean for once me and my mother are getting along slightly better than normal (she actually remembered to pay the bills) so i thought maybe i could have this one thing to make my year i guess not but if he don't start talking soon i gonna break his thumbs ( i usually save that for gibby but carly likes him so wouldn't forgive me)

"Sam"

"Yeah what do you want Freddie"

"i really need to talk to you " why is he being so nice this does nothing for the walls i had up for years him and carly keep chipping away at them ill have non left soon and turn in to a sappy girl.

"why are you being so nice dishrag we all know you are still in love with carly so leave me alone I'll get over it" i didn't mean to be so mean but maybe he'll get the message and leave me alone.

"but maybe for once this isn't just about you. You have no idea how i feel and if you listen to me i said a long time ago that i don't like carly like that anymore she loves gibby for Christ sake just freaking look at me"

Wow when did he grow some balls i have never heard him sound so sexii before Omg what an i thinking just because he doesn't love her doesn't mean he will like me if just the bane of his existence

* * *

><p>well thats a bit longer just want to tank the people who read this i kno its probs not very good<p> 


	3. growing ever more confident

Hula peeps loll well that's embarrassing lol

Freddie prov

i cannot believe i just said that she is going to kill me i hope she doesn't i need to get that i like her off my brain. Maybe I'll be lucky and she won't throw me of the fire escape.

"Wow Benson when did you grow balls; didn't your mummy ever tell you not to talk to girls like that"

And there she is the same pucket i know i really glad she's in there some were or this could be awqurd .

"To talk to a normal girl yes but you Sam are not just any girl, you are the amazing blond feisty girl i like to be tormented by" i hope she doesn't kill me for saying that what happened next surprised me. She turned and smiled

"well thanks for the complement but you're wasting your time you will figure out you don't like me once the shook is over from what i did" what is she talking about its not like she saved my life for god sake she is not my bacon.

"you're not my bacon Sam what if i actually like you" she just looked at me for a minute

"I'm not saying in your bacon fredbeg" she said getting angry ow no" all I'm saying is that I'm one of the only people who have showed interest in you i do not plan to be like my god for saken mother and get played by this month's peace of hot ass" ha she likes my ass ha-ha I'm not going to let that slide ill just save the ammo for later

Sam prov

Omg did i just say that out load you have got to be kidding me he is so going to use that against me Omg Omg Sam you are so stupid.

"Anyway Sam just because you thing I'm using you doesn't mean I'm going to. it's not like I'm going to use you to get to carly like every other guy for once just see it my way I'm different than them"

He has a point i hate when the nubs write it makes me feel dumb and i do not like feeling dumb.

"well who sez that when you wake up tomorrow you won't just be like ow look it just Sam she isn't pretty or smart carlys so much nicer lets love her again" don't get me wrong i love carly but i an fed up of coming second to her i am actually gad she has gibby to give in to her every wim he is good to her bye the way if your wondering how they got together ill explain...

_it was about a month ago she came to me_ _all worried like nerves i thought she had something bad to tell me like she failed a test or something i didn't imagine it could be a bad as liking gibby (See he still seemed a little strange to me still)_ so i said

"_What's up cupcake" loll that rimed_

"_N-nothing why would anything be wrong"_

"_ow ya now the fact you can't stop fidgeting" _

"_I'm fine Sam don't worry you know me I'm always peachy just peachy"_

"_ok now i defiantly now something's up"_

_Next thing i know she was screaming at the top of her lunges that she thinks she likes gibby _

_And i was like... "OMG"_

"_i know what am i going to do "_

Sorry guys thought id be mean and leave you with a cliffy

I just wanted to say ill try and update this story if you guys like it just let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Hey look i updated again loll i wrote the last three chapters in one day so i hope my inspiration lasts out i bet it will i am going through a similar situation at the mo so hopefully you guys like it

Sam prov

So were was i lol ow yeah i remember

"_CARLY just relax ill hep you figure this out"_

"_but Sam i don't want to figure it out i just want to go right up to him a kiss him i just love every little detail about his gibby ways even the way when he walks in to a room he goes GIBBAH"_

"_GIBBAH"_

"_speak of the devil ha-ha no that's me but any way here's your c" i was to late when i turned around there was carly and gibby making out on her sofa i was to grossed out to watch so i turned and went to rummage in the fridge next thing i heard was Spence screaming on top off his lunges so i turned around to hear carly say _

"_OMG what did you set on fire this time Spenser" ow look she turned back in to parenting mode again she does that allot lately specially with me and the nub ._

"_Nothing ... no nothing"_

"_well why are you screaming then i was eating food" i said with my best sad face _

"_sorry Sam but i was a bit preoccupied with seeing my little sister making out with GIBBEH i am not happy young lady you are too young to be doing that stuff " Omg i cant believe he just sed that she's gonna be so mad_

"_i am 16 Spenser you cant tell me who i can and cant date"_

"_so this means were dating" ow gibby u idiot _

"_yeah if you want to" carly said with a very good puppy face (she is really good at toughs btw )_

"_that's kwl with me do you want to go on a date with me" _

And that people is were it started they have being dating quite a while now.

Anyway back to fredface

"for one Sam i wont wake up and think about wanting carly tomorrow because when i wake up all i think about is you" Omg that's so sweet but i will not turn in to a sap

"wow Benson how unique what movie did you steal that form" ha-ha that was good

Freddie prov

What does she mean movie it came from the heart

"for once Sam i didn't steal it from a naff movie it came from my heart just for you" wow way to be sentimental Freddie i just hope she doesn't make fun of me

"ok i believe you can tell a lie to save your life but enough with the sentimental stuff what did you come here for other than to make fun of me" wow who knew she would believe me

"i wanted to know what you feel for me for one i am fed up of being left in the dark for everything it took you two weeks to tell me carly and gibby were dating you could at least tell me what chance we have" do you want to know how i found out by the way it went a little like this ...

_One day two weeks ago i went over to carlys house to put a new software update on the icarly site . so i decided i have been over to carlys enough not to nock i mean Sam gets away with it so why not me. _

_So i just barge in like i own the place but no ones in the living room so i walk up to carlys room expecting her and same to be sitting there carly talking about a new fruit flavoured lip gloss and Sam imaging a new meat favoured on but i walked in on something i did not expect carly on her bed and gibby leaning over her and they were making out i have never felt the erg to barf more than i did at the moment. _

_Carly looked over and screamed _

_Gibby jumped of her exclaiming "it not what it looks like" _

"_its exactly what it looks like gibby you and carly were making out am i correct"_

"_yeah"_

"_then its precisely what it looks like" sometimes gibby can be stupid but this is beyond reason ._

_Next thing i know Sam walked in to the room with a bucket of fried chicken and says "i guess Fredichi court you making out"_

"_you knew" i exclaimed._

_She just nodded like it was obvious _

Well any way that's how i found out the next question just popped out of my mouth without think

"Sam please would you go on a date with me" she had a very shocked face

And thats were it ends for now guess ill try and update soon and make the chapters longer


End file.
